Un Bal d'Halloween
by Neferya
Summary: un petit One-Shot que je me décide à enfin partager avec vous. En lien avec notre période de la Toussaint. Attention RATING M pour de bonnes raisons.


Coucou, je suis de retour avec ce petit one-shot qui traînait dans mes papiers depuis quelques temps (ou devrais-je dire quelques années). Bien qu'Halloween soit passée depuis quelques jours maintenant, je vous le poste quand même. Les décors et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ils sont la propriété de que je vénère comme une déesse pour ce magnifique monde et univers qu'elle nous a donné.

Enfin voilà, désolée pour tous ce petit « bla bla » et je vous laisse à votre lecture qui je l'espère va vous satisfaire. Je tenterais de répondre aux reviews assez rapidement si jamais j'en ai quelques-unes. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

 **Un bal d'Halloween**

\- Voici les derniers cartons Pansy, dit Hermione en entrant dans la grande salle, une ligne de cartons flottait derrière elle.

\- Pose-les là avec les autres, Hermione, répondit celle-ci en courant pour rattraper des citrouilles vadrouilleuses. Hermione posa le tout et tenta d'aider Pansy. Après la bataille contre Voldemort, Harry avait accepté le poste d'attrapeur chez les Beulsky, une grande équipe de Quidditch. Tandis que Ron avait accepté un poste d'aurore pour pouvoir venger la mort de son frère Fred tué par un mangemort du nom de Conrad qui avait réussi à s'enfuir dans la nature. Ginny ainsi qu'Hermione étaient retournées à Poudlard pour leur 7ème année. Hermione était préfète en chef avec Pansy Parkinson. Celle-ci avait été très affectée quand son père tua sa mère pour l'avoir défendue et depuis ce jour-là, elle avait rejoint le côté du trio d'or. Hermione comprenant la tristesse et le désespoir de Pansy, car elle aussi ses parents avaient été tués pendant qu'elle aidait Harry et Ron dans la recherche des horcruxes. Elle s'était rapprochée de la serpentarde, ainsi que Ginny, Ron et Harry et finalement ils étaient devenus amis, ainsi que Drago pour les mêmes circonstances et qui lui aussi faisait sa 7ème année.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Hermione et Pansy couraient après les citrouilles vadrouilleuses sans grands succès quand McGonagall pénétra dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était devenue la directrice de Poudlard sous la demande de Rogue qui avait été innocenté et récompensé pour son travail d'espion et qui préféra reprendre son poste de professeur de potion et directeur des Verts et Argents. MacGonagal avait embauché un professeur du nom de Gabrielle Venia pour les cours de métamorphoses aux cinq premières années. Celle-ci était un bon professeur ne tolérant pas l'injustice d'où les habituelles accrochages avec le professeur Rogue qui favorisait toujours sa maison, moins qu'avant, mais encore un peu. En voyant la course des préfètes en chef après les citrouilles, celle-ci afficha un sourire moqueur. Elle se racla la gorge, faisant stoppées les deux filles à bout de souffle.

-Miss Granger et Miss Parkinson, que faites-vous là ? Je vous rappelle que vous êtes chargées de décorer le château pour le bal d'Halloween qui a lieu ce soir, à moins que courir après les citrouilles vadrouilleuses soient une activité que vous avez prévue pour le bal, dit celle-ci avec un grand sourire.

Pansy et Hermione étaient devenus rouge de honte et préférèrent regarder leurs mains.

-Je me vois obliger de vous rappeler que vous êtes des sorcières et qu'avec une baguette magique, elle sort la sienne d'une de ces poches et la pointa sur une citrouille, un simple IMMOBILUS suffit.

La Lumière bleue toucha la citrouille qui s'arrêta de bouger. Elle regarda les deux préfètes devenues encore plus rouge.

-Allez mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez plus que la grande salle à décoré, dit MacGonagal en libérant la citrouille.

Les deux filles se remirent au travail et McGonagall continua son inspection avec le parc de Poudlard qu'Hannah Abbot, la préfète en chef de Poufsouffle et Luna Lovegood, la préfète en chef de Serdaigle, étaient chargées de décorer.

Vers 17h30, tous les élèves parties à Pré-au-lard pour leurs derniers achats étaient de retour. Ginny rejoignit Pansy et Hermione dans la grande salle et elles partirent dans les appartements de Pansy pour se préparer. Les préfets en chef avaient chacun leur appartement, ils se trouvaient dans le même couloir et au même étage que ceux des professeurs. Ils étaient composés d'un grand salon comprenant deux fauteuils, un divan, un canapé, une cheminée, un coin bibliothèque avec un bureau. La porte à droite menait à une salle de bain ressemblant à celle du troisième étage mais en plus petite et la porte de gauche était la chambre composée d'une petite bibliothèque, un bureau, un grand dressing, un lit deux places à baldaquin entouré de deux tables de chevet. La différence entre les appartements était leurs couleurs représentatifs des maisons. Pansy fût la première à disparaître dans sa chambre pour en ressortir vingt minutes après, déguisée en ange noir, robe courte noire, escarpin noir avec des ailes noires. Ensuite, ce fût Ginny, déguisée en femme vampire sexy, robe a bustier noir et rouge, talons aiguilles rouges et mitaines transparentes noires. Puis Hermione, déguisée en Comtesse de Dracula robe longue fendue à partir du genou, de couleur noir et bordeaux, manches longues transparentes noires, avec un jolie décolleté accompagné d'un corsage et un petit pendentif en goutte noire. Chacune se coiffa et se maquilla en fonction de son costume.

Vers 19h, elles se présentèrent en haut du grand escalier sous les yeux ébahis de leur cavalier qui eux les attendaient en bas. Elles les rejoignirent. Neville le Vampire présenta son bras à Ginny Drago un démon s'inclina devant Pansy et Hermione avait refusé toutes les invitations, préférant y aller seule. Quand la grande salle ouvra ses portes à 19h30. Des rideaux noirs et orange se trouvaient aux fenêtres des chauves-souris volaient sous un ciel brumeux, crée pour l'occasion. Les tables n'avaient pas changé excepté des citrouilles posées au milieu des tables et autour de celles-ci, les bancs avaient été remplacés par des chaises couvertes de fausses toiles d'araignées. Sur les tables se trouvaient des crânes en guise d'assiette, des doigts de mains pour les couverts, les verres de couleur noire étaient munis de petites ailes de chauves-souris. Les élèves se placèrent avec affinités et les professeurs se mêlèrent avec eux. Les différentes maisons n'existant plus pour la soirée. La directrice McGonagall, déguisée en une sorcière assez moche, fît un petit discours, puis souhaita un bon appétit et une bonne soirée. Le diner apparût : Des petits monstres salés, des glaçons yeux de monstres, des doigts de sorcières feuilletés, du gratin de potirons, des pommes mordantes, des fantômes meringués, des crêpes aux poires squelettes, des biscuits durs en tête de mort, des muffins araignées… du jus de citrouilles, du jus de carottes et de fraises pour les boissons. Le repas dura 1h, puis après les tables furent remplacées par un buffet tout à droite, des instruments ensorcelés étaient installés sur l'estrade. Les premières musiques furent du rock, suivis par du hard rock, métal… Tous les élèves dansaient n'importe comment, bougeaient dans tous les sens, sous les regards amusés des professeurs qui s'étaient reculés sur des chaises.

Tous les professeurs étaient ensemble tandis qu'un certain Comte Dracula semblait regarder une personne en particulier. La musique, déjantée ne dura pas loin d'une heure avant de commencer des musiques comme des valses, tangos… Toutes les danses se faisant à deux, Hermione alla s'asseoir à l'écart en regardant tous ces couples. Elle pensa à toutes ces relations amoureuses jusqu'à maintenant : Victor Krum en quatrième année, puis avec Ron cet été. C'est deux relations l'avaient menée à des échecs. Ces sentiments n'avaient pas réussi à dépasser ceux de l'amitié profonde. Or depuis le début de septembre, Hermione éprouvait quelque chose de nouveau au plus profond d'elle-même en présence d'une certaine personne. Au début, elle en avait parlé à personne, de peur qu'on la prenne pour une folle, mais Ginny et Pansy le remarquèrent quand Hermione rougissait, lui jettent de petits regards par-ci, par là. Elles en avaient discutés et Hermione, leur avait tous avouée. Ginny et Pansy les avaient regardés discrètement chacun et constatèrent le même petit manège de l'autre côté.

Hermione fût tiré de ces pensées par Hugo Bonk, un Serdaigle de septième année qui l'invita à danser, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle dansa ensuite avec deux, trois autres garçons qui ne pensèrent qu'à lui mettre des mains aux fesses. Elle envoya sur les roses les garçons et décida de sortir dans le parc prendre l'air et pour aussi échapper à ce sentiment d'être observée et ce depuis le début de la soirée.

Le parc était magnifiquement décoré. Des citrouilles fantômes, des squelettes un peu partout accrochés aux arbres, sur les bancs… La nuit était un peu fraîche, mais Hermione y passa outre et s'avança. Elle se promena au bord du lac. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, mais ce sentiment d'être épié ne l'avait pas quitté. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne, à l'exception d'une odeur de plantes qu'elle connaissait que trop bien et qui venait d'un buisson. Elle afficha un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le banc qui se trouvait juste devant celui-ci. Peu de temps après, une personne s'assit à ces coter. Sans briser ce doux silence, ils regardèrent tous deux le lac, éclairé par les citrouilles et la lune. Au loin, la fête continuait.

-Que faites-vous toute seule dehors, jolie comtesse ? Votre cavalier doit s'inquiéter.

Hermione regarda droit dans les yeux de ce Comte Dracula masqué, pour répondre d'une voix triste.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas de cavalier… La seule personne que je souhaitais avoir ne m'a pas invité et me reste inaccessibles.

Il y eût un petit silence qui fût troublé par les rires de certains élèves qui sortaient dans le parc eux aussi.

-Ça va, ils ne viennent pas par ici, répondit l'homme.

Il la regarda de nouveau et Hermione afficha un petit sourire.

-Et vous votre cavalière ?

-Je n'en ai pas, j'aurai voulu inviter une personne, mais je pensais qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un… et finalement non.

Il chercha son regard. Hermione avait un doute sur cette personne. Elle espérait que ce soit lui, mais la voix n'était pas tout à fait la même.

-Voulez-vous être ma cavalière pour le restent de la soirée ?

Il lui tendit la main et Hermione répondit en souriant.

-Oui.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux, main dans la main dans la grande salle. Beaucoup de personnes avaient quitté la grande salle qui abritait maintenant un peu moins d'une centaine de personnes. Minerva se trouvait à côté d'un tableau où le professeur Dumbledore avait élu domicile pour assister à la soirée. Ils regardèrent tous deux ce nouveau couple entrer.

-Qu'avez-vous encore mijoté Albus ? Lui demanda Minerva en reconnaissant ses yeux de malice.

\- Moi ? Rien du tout… Mais l'amour lui, oui.

Sur la piste, le couple dansait la valse. Hermione se laissa guider et profita de cet instant de bonheur. Si c'était vraiment lui, alors c'était leur premier moment ensemble, mais aussi leur dernier. Hermione était plongée dans cet instant qu'elle n'entendit pas Minerva annoncer la dernière danse : un slow. Ils se collent l'un contre l'autre. Hermione afficha un sourire : cette odeur de plantes fraîchement coupées et cette couleur blanche dans le cou, c'était lui. Cette présence chaude de l'autre, ils en profitèrent. Les gestes étaient doux et lents, ils étaient dans leur bulle, coupés du monde. Le slow se termina trop rapidement pour les deux. A la fin de celui-ci, les douze coups de minuit se firent entendre, scellant ainsi cette magnifique soirée. Hermione était toujours collée à son cavalier et celui-ci ne cherchait pas non plus à se séparer d'elle. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, se noyant dans les pupilles de l'autre qui en disaient long sur leur sentiment. Tout doucement l'homme rapprocha son visage pour enfin déposer un bisou sur la joue de la fille.

L'homme proposa de raccompagner sa douce jusqu'à son tableau. Marchant côte à côte, chacun plongée dans leurs pensées après cette soirée. Une fois devant le tableau, ne sachant trop comment se comporter, ils restèrent se regarder sans bouger quelques secondes. Puis c'est Severus qui rompit le peu d'espace entre eux pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel elle répondit.

-J'ai passé une très belle soirée, lui dit-elle.

-Moi de même, dit son cavalier en lui baisant la main.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Bonne nuit… Séverus Rogue.

Puis elle rentra dans son appartement laissant un Severus totalement surpris. « Elle savait que s'était moi et elle a passé une soirée magnifique ?! Se pourrait-il qu'elle…. » Il afficha un petit sourire.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi Hermione. Puis il part rejoindre les cachots. Le week-end s'annonçait plutôt bien…

Le lendemain matin, le soleil filtrait difficilement à travers la fenêtre et les pauvres rayons qui pouvaient passer se perdait sur le visage d'Hermione. Allongée sur le dos dans son lit, elle rêvassait aux événements de la veille. La fin de la soirée avait tout simplement été magique. Elle avait dansé avec lui et ils s'étaient embrassés aussi. A ce souvenir, elle se mit à rougir violemment et un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait embrassé et elle avait aimé. Elle s'était sentie fondre sur place face à cette douceur qu'il lui avait communiquée et transmise dans ce court échange. Un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté la tira de ces songes. Surprise que quelqu'un soit rentré dans son appartement, elle se leva précipitamment, ne prennent pas le temps de recouvrir sa petite nuisette grise, elle se précipita dans le salon, baguette à la main. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de se retrouver face à un Severus Rogue, sortent de sa cheminée et qui époussettent la cendre qui restait collée sur sa cape.

-Professeur ?

Celui-ci se redressa et plongea son regard noir dans celui ambré d'Hermione. Le monde n'existe plus autour d'eux, Severus se précipita pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrasser sans aucune retenue. Hermione répondit avidement et un ballet fougueux commença entre eux et leurs langues se trouvèrent. Ils ne se séparèrent que par manque de souffle et Severus posa son front contre celui d'Hermione.

-Je suis fous… Je ne devrais pas…

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises… tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore…lui dit-elle en se repenchent sur ses lèvres fines. Ils repartirent à s'embrasser et les mains cette fois-ci se joignirent à leurs échanges. Celles d'Hermione se posèrent sur le cou, se perdirent dans ses cheveux noirs et celles de l'homme tracèrent de petites arabesques sur le cou, puis sur le haut des épaules avant de remonter dans ses cheveux. Severus quitta ses lèvres pour venir déposer de petits baisers papillons sur les joues avant de commencer à descendre lentement dans le cou. Des frissons parcoururent Hermione dans tout son corps et elle lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, étouffé par de nouveaux baisers. Severus fît basculer Hermione sur le canapé, déposa des baisers papillons et recommença sa lente descente dans le cou, puis sur les épaules. Les mains descendirent des épaules pour frôler la poitrine et caresser le ventre plat, encore caché par le vêtement et remonter sur la poitrine pour la caresser sensuellement et en douceur. Hermione fût parcouru par des frissons dans tous son corps et de petites tensions électriques prirent placent à l'endroit où les mains la caressèrent. La chaleur monta quand Hermione arriva à retirer la cape et la chemise de Severus pour enfin toucher ce corps fin et blanc. Ses doigts tracèrent quelques traces de cicatrices, faisant frissonner encore un peu plus l'homme qui commença à descendre les fines bretelles de la nuisette avec ses dents, pour la déposer en dessous de sa poitrine. Hermione lâche encore quelques gémissements à travers sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée quand la langue se rajouta aux caresses et qu'il commença à titiller ses deux seins. Il les suça, les mordilla et les caressa sensuellement. Hermione était au ange et plus rien à part ce délicieux traitement n'existait plus pour elle. Hermione continua ces caresses sur ce torse blanc et passa ses bras autour de lui pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle et dans un mouvement de reins, elle tenta de changer la domination. Cette tentative marcha avec pour seule conséquence le fait de tomber du canapé et de se retrouver sur le tapis à califourchon sur lui. Severus afficha un regard surprit et Hermione le lui répondit par un petit rire cristallin.

-Désolé, laisse-moi voir si je t'ai fait mal… lui dit-elle en se penchent pour l'embrasser. Elle lui mordilla un peu les lèvres, puis posa de petits baisers sur ces joues, sa bouche, son cou lui procurent de délicieux frissons. Les baisers se changèrent en légère caresses de la langue qui traça un petit sillon sur le torse et qui descendit sur chacune des petites cicatrices, elle remonta jusqu'aux tétons qu'elle suça doucement. Ces hanches ne restèrent pas inactives et elle commença doucement à onduler sur les vêtements restent tout en prodiguent ces petites tortures. Ses petites mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture qu'elle ouvrit et retira le pantalon noir. Elle fît remonter ses mains le long de ses jambes en une légère caresse qui remontât le long des cuisses aussi pour aller se poser et malaxer la bosse cachée encore sous le dernier vêtement. Severus se laissa faire et ne quitta pas des yeux sa lionne qui étonnement le surprenait. Elle prenait les devant et cela lui plaisait plus qu'il ne pourrait se l'admettre. Hermione glissa doucement sa main sous ce boxer noir qu'elle fît descendre et libéra un membre fièrement dressé et de taille assez imposante. Elle afficha un petit sourire et tout en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux elle le prit en bouche. Elle se mit à le lécher et à le sucer avidement, jouent de diverses précisions avec sa bouche, sa langue et sa gorge. Severus ne mit pas longtemps à commencer à gémir devant cette superbe fellation, il posa ses mains sur la tête de sa dulcinée pour lui intimer un mouvement de va-et-vient plus rapide. Hermione s'exécuta, lui aspirent et le lèchent encore plus, sans oublier de malaxer ces bourses en même temps ce qui le fit durcir encore plus.

\- Oh Hermione… arrête… je ne vais pas tenir…

Hermione se releva au niveau du visage alors, très fière d'elle et Severus reprit le contrôle des opérations en donnent un coup de rein pour se retrouver dans la position dominante, au-dessus d'Hermione. Il lui retira sa nuisette, fit descendre ses mains dans de subtiles caresses pour finir par toucher et découvrir délicatement ses lèvres intimes déjà bien mouillées. Il les caressa de même que son clitoris qu'il se mit à lécher et introduisit deux doigts en elle. Hermione haleta, tandis que le feu dans son ventre grandissait. Elle se mit à gémir et commença à gesticuler quand Severus lui titilla son petit bourgeon de sa langue, dessinant de petites arabesques et buvant son nectar sucré.

-Prends-moi… s'il te plait… maintenant…

Il ne perdit pas un instant pour se positionner devant son entrée et tout en se regardant, il plongea doucement en elle. Hermione gémit de contentement, tandis que lui retins un gémissement. Elle était si serrée et si chaude pour lui. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser et Severus commença ces va-et-vient. Il la visita dans toute son étendue, son sexe entrent et sortant avec adresse de son étroitesse. Hermione gémit de bonheur sentent la délivrance s'approcher. Il ralentit sa manœuvre pour l'accélérer de nouveau encore plus, haletant au-dessus d'elle et faisant onduler sa poitrine sous les assauts de ces coups de reins. Puis il sentit la contraction autour de lui et elle cria son nom durant cette délivrance tant attendue, l'entrainent lui aussi à se déverser en elle dans un râlement rauque. Il se retira et se coucha sur le tapis, à ces côtés. Tous deux haletant et couvert de sueur, attendent que la vague soit passée pour reprendre leurs esprits. Hermione se redressa sur un de ses coudes et regarda son amant avec un petit sourire et déposa timidement un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit. Ce week-end promettait d'être chargé et remplit de bons moments et ce, grâce au bal d'Halloween.


End file.
